


Relativity

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, space, written for haikyuurarepairweek2020 on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Relativity

  
  


Time is a relative thing. You can zone out for minutes and feel like an eternity passed by, and do something for hours and feel like it was only a few minutes. 

Oikawa Tooru’s biggest problem was that he could never have enough of it. Which was the very reason he decided to try to make a time machine. And while he was in need of more time, he thought that investing a part of his time in this project would pay off. 

And it indeed did - after years of making, trying, engineering and failing… he succeeded. He created a time machine which worked. Well, not exactly the way he wanted, but it was a time machine nonetheless.

He wanted more time for himself, like making one that goes back in time, but only in his and let him duplicate himself, kind of… but this one didn’t let the tissue of time be broken like that, which - from one part, was understandable, but still… it made the time traveling accessible back in time. Which was not what he wanted, but he made a time machine that worked, so hey, who was he to complain? 

He got in, and after doing some button-pushing on the keyboard, he let the time vortex consume him…

After the machine stopped, and he deemed safe to leave it, the first thing he saw was an unfamiliar corridor. He sneaked more out, being careful, looking around at every step. He hoped he didn’t get himself into anything trouble or lethal. 

... well, too late for worrying, anyways. 

As he was walking around, trying to detect where he was, or rather,  _ when  _ he was. This idle promenade of his was cut short when he bumped into someone. Someone who was shorter than him, someone who was wearing something latex-lookalike onesie… 

“What are you doing on my ship?” the smaller one roared, his voice confident and loud, like he owned the place. Well, this was probably the case, Oikawa mused.

“I just…. wait, did you say ship?” he asked back instead of giving him the proper reply. 

“Yes, this is my ship, Rolling Thunder, the fastest spaceship in the Andromeda Galaxy!” The man replied proudly, then crossed his arms with a bit of confused frown. “And this means that it has the best shields and security stuff as well, so tell me how you happened to be able to sneak in while I was at warp speed in the deep space. Like, it is damn near impossible with today’s technology.” He furrowed his brows too, in the end, for added effect, Oikawa thought.

Then, Oikawa registered the meaning of the words he just heard. Andromeda Galaxy. Spaceship. Warp Speed. Was this one of his Star Trek fueled dreams? Because if this was real….

“ARE WE IN SPACE??? LIKE FOR REAL??” He exclaimed, desperate for answer, disregarding the other’s questions. Which seemed to annoy the other, but he didn’t care.

“Yes, are you, like, stupid? I just said that we are in space….” he sighed, as he replied. 

It took several minutes for Oikawa to calm down, and then he looked up at the other, and reached out to shake hands. “I am Oikawa Tooru. I am from the year 2020. You?”

The other seemed flabbergastered at this as he was about to shake the hand which was offered. “2020? But… like, that was 200 years ago! Are you a time traveller by any chance?” he asked eventually, getting just as excited.

“I am!” came the short agreeing reply.

“So this was how you could teleport right into my ship! Well, then, nice to meet you, Oikawa Tooru from 2020, I am Nishinoya Yuu from 2245!” He shook his hand. “Fancy getting a tour around my precious ship?” He asked with a wink.

“I never wanted anything more in my life before!” Came the enthusiastic reply from Oikawa, and followed Nishinoya, around the spaceship...

Before they could notice, years passed by, as they explored the deep space together, because time is relative, and it flows quicker in the presence of someone who you enjoy to be with; who you love.


End file.
